


The Content Beast

by RedheadedDragon



Series: The Beast Within [2]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Rough Sex, Sibling Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 07:59:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5909134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedheadedDragon/pseuds/RedheadedDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vilkas has carried on his relationship with Sariah for months and is finding the tranquility he was missing.  Farkas, angry at the two, left Jorrvaskr and has not been heard from.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Content Beast

Vilkas walked into his room, careful to not make a sound as he shut the door behind him so as not to alert the young brunette Breton sprawled on his bed, laying on her stomach reading a book. He licked his lips as his eyes went up the length of her nicely toned legs to her supple rear noticing that she had nothing on underneath the skirt of the armor she wore; he felt the beginnings of a throb in his groin. He grabbed her ass and growled hungrily “You’re just asking for trouble laying like that on my bed, whelp.” 

Sariah rolled onto her back, her eyes sparkling mischievously as she looked up at her lover as she responded coyly, “Really? Maybe you should show me what kind of trouble I’m asking for because I have no idea what you could possibly mean.” She ran her hands up her stomach to her chest, moving her top out of the way to reveal her voluptuous breasts. 

A smile grew on his face as he felt the throbbing grow more urgent. He climbed onto the bed and slowly began tracing his lips and his tongue along the length of her leg; he slipped his index finger into her to find her already wet in anticipation and started to massage the inside of her walls drawing groans of pleasure from deep within her. As he fingered her, he kissed the folds of her womanhood and suckled upon its lips teasingly slow. He felt her fingers run through his hair then entwined within his own locks as she started to grind her hips against his mouth to which he met with increased fervor as he thrust another finger into her with a quickened pace. His beast blood made her racing heartbeat roar in his ears and he could hear the blood rushing through her veins as her excitement drove her to the edge of ecstasy and this drove him to the point of carnal desire. He felt her body start to convulse as he forced her orgasm to its head then suddenly she arched her back and his mouth was flooded with the sweetness of her juices. He lapped at her as she rode the wave of her climax, locking his arms around her hips and thighs as he buried his face between them; he felt as the muscles in her body started to calm but did not stop until he heard her cooing contently. He released his hold of her legs and looked up at her, his voice gruff and demanding as he said, “You are still in trouble, whelp.” He climbed off the bed and stood in front of her, his eyes hard as he stared at her naked breasts. “Remove my armor and undress me.” 

He held back his smile as she got to her feet and hurriedly started to remove his armor, placing it on the table in his room. His breath caught when her hands ran up his chest as she slipped them under his tunic to remove it; he let loose a growl when she ran her nails along the length of his shaft before removing his trousers, all the while smiling impishly at him, running her tongue along her lips. As soon as his trousers fell off his hips he grabbed a hold of her head and thrust his tongue into her mouth; she raked her fingers down his bare chest, leaving red marks. “Bend over, bitch,” he breathed heavily as he shoved her to the bed. Obediently she leaned across the edge of the bed, her ass in the air. Vilkas took his dick in his hand and gave it a couple strokes before he plunged into her causing her to cry out in wanton desire. He reached over and grabbed a length of her hair and held onto it as he drove himself into her, slamming his groin against her ass harder and faster with each thrust. After a moment he heard her cry out, “Fuck me harder, Vilkas!” He quickly pulled out and flipped her over onto her back. He climbed onto the bed, took her hands and held them above her head and kissed her roughly. She nipped at his lips as she moaned softly against his mouth, begging for him to take her to the euphoric utopia that was the climax of their sex. He sat back, moved her legs to his shoulders and slipped himself inside of her, a satisfied moan escaping her lips. He teased her as he slowly rocked himself back and forth; he reached down and massaged the nub of her sex, enjoying watching her writhe beneath him as he built her desire again all the while holding back his release. She licked her lips as she watched him, her eyes full of prurient sensuality. He heard her moan, “Please, Vilkas” and responded, “Please what, whelp?” He thrust himself in her and when she cooed, continued, “Fuck you harder?” He thrust again, harder. “Is this what you want?” He thrust again, deeper. “Well, whelp?” She clawed at his chest, her eyes pleading for more, catching her breath with every thrust. “Answer me, whelp.” He thrust again but did not give her a chance to answer as he started to lose his control; his movements became more and more intense and frenzied as he reached his climax. Once more she raked her nails down his chest and he went over the edge. He felt the explosion rip from within him, his body racked with spasms as his seed spilled into her, grunting as he did so until he was spent. He rested his head in the crook of her neck and breathed in the scent that was uniquely her, a scent that had filled his nostrils nearly every day for the past four months. She wrapped her legs around him and hugged his body next to hers. She idly ran her fingers along the length of his back, tracing the various scars that zigzagged all over his body. He listened to her breathing as it returned to normal, nearly losing himself in the sound of it. She had no fear of him, unlike any lover he had taken in the past. She accepted his brooding nature as he accepted her buoyant approach to life. She made him feel alive in a way that he had not felt in a long time. He rolled onto his side and pulled her close to him, their naked bodies still entwined. He kissed her behind her ear and said heavily as sleep crept up on the two of them, “I’m starting to think that you like getting into trouble with me, whelp.” 

“I think you like punishing me, asshole.” 

He smiled and found himself kissing her neck, the taste of her on his lips was more intoxicating than any bottle of mead he had ever drank. “I like this,” he admitted. She turned her head slightly to look back at him, her eyes questioning. “I like you in my bed. I like you in my arms. I like the smell of you permeating my nostrils. I like the sound of my name on your lips. I love everything about you, Sariah.” 

She twisted in his arms to look at him, confusion written across her face. “Vilkas?” 

He kissed her forehead and cupping her face looked her in the eyes, a hint of a smile playing on his lips. “Take it for what it is and know that I don’t give it easily….” He trailed off and turned his head toward the door, his heightened hearing picking up the sounds coming down the hall and then he frowned. “My brother has returned.” He looked back down at the young Breton and sighed. “I need to speak to him,” was all he said as he started to disentangle himself from her arms to get out of bed and get dressed. 

“The last time you two talked you both nearly turned into werewolves and if it wasn’t for Skjor and Aela one or both of you might have ended up at the Hall of the Dead! Are you sure you want to attempt to talk to him again?” 

“He’s my brother, that’s the only thing that I need to be sure about. He’ll come around, he always does. Maybe he already has. I don’t know, I need to find out though.” He pulled on his trousers and his tunic, and looked at Sariah who was sitting cross legged on the bed, her arms crossed and her head down; it was a look he had come to recognize as her way of showing reluctant acceptance. He sat down on the bed next to her and taking her chin with his thumb and forefinger, tilted her head to look up at him. “It will not be like that this time, I promise. I’m not going to lose control again. I promise.” He kissed her lips, softly this time, relishing in the sweetness of her taste, something his primal lust rarely allowed him the luxury of enjoying. She responded in kind, a passion in her kiss that spoke of the yearnings in her heart. He broke the kiss but did not move away from her, rather he breathed heavily, “You belong to me, Sariah. Nothing anyone can say will ever change that.” He gave her a quick kiss on her lips then stood up and walked to the door to leave. He looked back at her and said, “Don’t get dressed.” 

He took the few steps across the hall to his brother’s door and went to knock on it when the door swung open. Farkas stood on the other side, his hand on the handle of his door; his hair was longer than it had been the last time Vilkas had seen him and he wore new armor. Farkas stared at him with a hardness in his eyes and his voice was gruff when he spoke. “What do you want, brother?” 

“To talk.” 

“There is nothing to say. She joined the Companions because she wanted you.” He spat the words out remembering the confrontation between him and his twin when he found out about their tryst in the woods. Unbeknownst to Farkas, Vilkas had drawn Sariah’s attention when she had seen him kill a bear that had attacked a camp site and had found out that he was one of the Companions. While Farkas had designs on wooing the young woman, she had eyes only for Vilkas; a fact that had made Farkas feel as if she had led him on; he had not stayed around long enough to learn that Sariah was a free spirit with a carefree attitude and an overly friendly nature. Instead of listening, Farkas reacted by throwing his twin across the room. What ensued was a full blown brawl, complete with body slams against the walls and through a table and finishing when Skjor and Aela ran into the room and pulled them apart, both of them visibly shaking and fighting not to change into their werewolf forms. That was how Sariah found out about the wolf blood; to her credit, she never once showed fear as he told her the secret of the Circle. That was also that last time Vilkas had seen his brother for in the morning he was gone with no one knowing where he went. 

“For someone who tells me to be less serious and to have some fun in life you sure aren’t happy when I do,” he said as he turned to walk back into his room.

“Vilkas,” Farkas said flatly. When his brother stopped and looked back at him, he continued on. “I’m not about to let some new blood come between us. As long as she does you right, there will be no issue. But if she wrongs you – “  
Vilkas laughed, turned and walked back to his brother, clapping him on his shoulder. “Brother, there is no need to worry about that.” He smiled as he thought of the naked Breton on his bed waiting for his return and how she aimed to please him in every way possible; he felt a stirring in his groin at the image in his head. 

Farkas raised his eyebrow but remained quiet. “A friend is waiting for me,” he said after a moment. “When we come back through I will make sure to stop by.” 

Vilkas’s smile faded slightly but kept his voice light. “May the Divines watch over you, Brother.” 

Farkas nodded, slung his pack on his shoulder, clapped his brother on the shoulder and walked past him, casting a glance towards the door to his brother’s room which was slightly ajar; he met Sariah’s gaze with disdain and then walked out.


End file.
